Just a Dream
by Memories-of-the-Shadows
Summary: Hermione is very happy that Ron and Lavender broke up, but its not Ron she wants to date... Warnings: femmeslash, Hermione/Lavender, a little Bible-bashing. Don't read if you aren't mature enough to handle it!


I just got inspiration for a story

_**I just got inspiration for a story! That hasn't happened since February at the very least. Well, it goes without saying that I'm not JK Rowling; considering that if I was, there would be much more yaoi and yuri in the books, and I wouldn't have to worry about paying for college in a year. So no, I don't own any of these lovely charas. I do own—kinda—the plot, so at least message me if you use it, because I want to read more like this! Enjoy.**_

:

Hermione desperately wanted Ron and Lavender to break up. It was an obsession that was slowly—'oh so slowly…not even a bezoar could fix the damage it caused'—poisoning the girl.

Most people thought it was because of Ron.

In a way, it was, but not the way people thought.

Most people thought she was jealous.

She was, but not of the person most people thought.

Most people thought that Hermione Granger was in love with Ron Weasley.

Most people thought wrong.

\/\'/\/'\/\'/\/

When Ron and Lavender finally broke up, no one was happier than Hermione. Although it was hard, because Lavender alternated between hating Hermione and crying on her shoulder.

Ron went after Hermione a mere week after he broke up with Lavender. Harry later told Hermione that she was the reason that Ron broke up with Lavender.

Hermione turned him away with a hex. Most people thought it was because Lavender was her roommate and still heartbroken. They would be wrong.

\/\'/\/'\/\'/\/

Lavender gradually got back on her feet, forgetting Ron.

Ron went back to trying to seduce Hermione; who continued to turn away his advances with hexes and curses.

People began to wonder.

"Lavender is better… she's flirting with guys… doesn't Hermione like Ron…? We thought she did… if she doesn't… if she doesn't… why did she want them to break up…?"

The more socially acute got it first, and passed it on too their less social friends; leaving Lavender and Parvati uncharacteristically out of the loop.

"Hermione is… Really…? It wasn't Lavender she was jealous of… Then who…? Hermione was jealous of _Ron_… Really…? Really…_Ron_… That means… Yes…"

Hermione, as usual, never heard a word of the gossip. But Harry did.

\/\'/\/'\/\'/\/

Ginny was running up to Harry, Luna's hand in hers. Harry smiles at his two younger friends.

"Dumped Dean I see. Hello there Luna, see any unusual creatures lately?"

Ginny wrinkles her nose at her ex's name. "He didn't treat me right anyway. But this isn't about that, Harry! Have you heard the gossip?"

Harry's eyebrows draw together into a frown. "What gossip, Gin?"

"It's all over the place! …Well, except for the sixth year Gryffindor girl's dorm." Ginny leans in and whispers conspiratorially. "They're saying that Hermione's in love with Lavender!"

"How do they figure that!?"

Ginny rolls her brown eyes. "You know how Hermione keeps rejecting Ron's advances, but _everyone_ knows that she wanted him and Lavender to break up. 2 + 2 5, for extremely large values of two. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out yourself."

Harry shakes his head with a smile. "Nope, the Dursleys aren't big on people who are different; so the thought never even occurred to me. It makes sense though."

Ginny nods. "You're okay with it though?"

Now its Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "It's okay here, right? I know that the Wizarding World can be a little traditional. But yeah, I am. I'm okay with you two, right?"

Ginny glances at her and Luna's still joined hands and blushes. "He he, yeah. And it's fine here, because there are all sorts of potions and spells for people like me and Luna to have children and that's what matters to the traditionalists. Here we're called _era-amor_, lady lovers. Men like us are called _erus-amor_, lord lovers. They're both Latin. Don't muggles call us something different?"

Harry nods, looking back to his homework. "Nothing so flattering. _Era-amor_—did I say that right?—are called lesbians; if the person is being kind. _Erus-amor_—right?—are called gays. In the muggle world, _Era_ and _Erus-amor_ are not generally accepted because of this book called the Bible says that a man and a man should not sleep together, and because they use this thousands of years old book to justify hating someone because of who they love. It's stupid."

Luna nods dreamily. "They have twisted Jesus' true message. He would not have liked to see his teachings gone so awry. It is a good thing he cannot see the world as it is now."

Ginny bites her lip. "So that's why Hermione hasn't come out? She thinks that we wouldn't accept her?"

"Probably," Harry replies. "I mean, you never hear anyone but Rita Skeeter talking about relationships."

An extremely unladylike snort emanates from Ginny. "You may not, but the rest of the school does. And I forgot that Hermione doesn't read our fiction books. Quite a few—not the majority, by any means, though—have _Era_ and _Erus_ relationships. Ooo, I know! We should try to get them together! I know for a fact that Lavender likes girls as well as boys."

Harry shakes his head. "No, she wouldn't like us to help. But, Ginny, why don't you "come out" to Hermione? Show her that it's all right to be an _Era-amor_. I have to say, I like your words better than muggle's."

"Great idea, Harry! Come on, Luna, I bet she's in the library."

"Ooo, we might see a twisty-nosed book bird!"

And of course, Parvati was shocked to overhear this as well, seeing as she had been left out of the gossip circle.

'I have to tell Lav!'

\/\'/\/'\/\'/\/

Hermione wandered into the Gryffindor common room in a daze. Not only had she just found out about two of her best girlfriends' relationship, but that it was okay—'Okay! It's alright here!'—to love another girl in the Wizarding World.

So dazed was Hermione that she didn't even notice that no one was in the common room except for the owner of two extraordinary purple eyes.

Eyes that happened to follow Hermione's movements to her favorite chair. Which the owner of the eyes happened to be sitting in.

Hermione fell lightly onto 'her' seat, noticing too late that her seat happened to have arms that suddenly wrapped around the girl's waist; and soft breasts.

"Hello to you too, Hermione," giggled Lavender as Hermione shot out of her grasp; a fierce blush of embarrassment heating her face.

"La-Lavender. I'm sorry to have sat on you; I'm just not myself today."

Lavender smirks, purple eyes half-lidded; one hand twirling a brown curl. "No need to apologize unless you're not going to do it again."

If possible, Hermione's face flushed redder than a Weasley's. "Wh-wha-what!?"

Another smirk crosses the other girl's pouty lips. 'She looks so cute flustered!'

"You heard me, Hermione."

"I-I did but I don't understand!"

Lavender gets up and places one hand on Hermione's cheek. "You're not normally this slow, Hermione."

Hermione flushes an even brighter red and stutters for a second before fainting. Lavender sighs with a frown.

"I think I may have overdone it."

\/\'/\/'\/\'/\/

Hermione woke up in her own bed, sighing when she sees the familiar hangings.

"So it was all just a dream…"

A wet cloth is placed on her forehead. "What was a dream, sweetheart?"

Hermione blushes again. "Lavender!"

"You mean last night, don't you?" asks Lavender with a smile. "Or all of yesterday? Ginny came in and told me all about your conversation with her."

Hermione stares into Lavender's face, searching for some sign that she's telling the truth. Then, Hermione gives a hesitant nod.

Lavender smiles again, before adopting a serious look. "You silly thing, you've got to stop worrying constantly! You've given yourself a cold, no wonder you were so out of it and you fainted! You've got a fever! It's a good thing it's the weekend, Parvati has plenty of time to make a Pepper-Up potion."

Hermione's brown eyes are wide. "So it wasn't a dream…?"

"Of course not. And if you like someone, you should really tell them, instead of worrying yourself sick about whether it's right or not. Stupid thing to worry about. Love is **always** right, no matter who it's between."

In a very small voice Hermione asks, "Does that mean that you don't hate me?"

Lavender puts her face very close to Hermione's. "I rather think I love you, Hermione." Then she places a chaste kiss on Hermione's lips before pulling away.

The cloth is pulled away and wringed out before wetting it again and replacing it.

"Now, since we have some time before Parvati is done with the potion; why don't we play a little game? We both ask questions about the other person; but nothing too serious. I'll start: what's your favorite color?"

"Purple. Yours?"

"I don't know, I've always kind of liked chestnut."

:

_**And so ends my Lavender/Hermione fic! I checked, but there was a disturbing lack of them, so I decided to remedy that. And before anybody reminds me, I know that I haven't updated in **__**forever**__**. I've been neglecting my favorite activity! And all because of a guy who ended up dumping me anyways…bastard. Anyways, enough about him, read, enjoy, and review. I'm sorry but right now, flames would boil me away in this hot Florida summer; so please save them for winter! Love you all!**_


End file.
